


Isabella's Rockin' New Year

by notbrianna



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna
Summary: Ring in the new year with your favorite ladies.





	Isabella's Rockin' New Year

“Now we’re going to turn things over to our master of ceremonies Isabella in Times Square.”  
“Hey all you party people!” Isabella said. Anybody who had tuned hoping to see cleavage was going to be in for a real disappointment since she had on a heavily embroidered purple brocade jacket. Next to her stood her wife, wearing an equally elaborate jacket.  
“Say, Helena, how good of a job would you say the folks behind the scenes did of prepping for this little party?”  
“I would say they did a pretty good job.”  
“Only pretty good?”  
“They didn’t find me anybody to kiss.”  
“Yeah, me neither.”  
“I guess we’ll have to kiss each other.”  
Meanwhile, the crowd cheered, the ball dropped, and the year ended.


End file.
